No NeCeSiTo PrOmEsAs
by SiReNaS dE tInTa
Summary: Cuando las metas personales y el deber moral superan al amor...
1. Chapter 1

**No NeCeSiTo PRoMeSaS**

Advertencia: A todas las lectoras (es) nos permitimos prevenirles que el inicio de este fic puede ser diferente a lo que esperan, sí, es una historia de Candy y Terry, pero los personajes que nos atrevimos a crear están entrelazados con lo que vendrá en futuros capítulos. También debemos avisarles que algunas situaciones serán demasiado tristes y dramáticas, pero también habrá cosas divertidas. De la misma forma el fic tendrá algún léxico fuerte y brusco, así como escenas sexuales que pueden ser muy explicitas para dar realce al fic.

Esperamos que sea del agrado de todas ustedes y que no se molesten, ni se sientan ofendidas por lo que este fic tendrá, como dicen por ahí, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**Las Sirenas de Tinta**

**Capítulo 1: Un largo camino hacia ti.**

**T**ras la muerte de su hermana, Pauna Andley, William se marchó al sur de Inglaterra durante algún tiempo. No escribió, nadie supo nada de él. El joven heredero se sentía abandonado a la soledad, en su mundo no había esperanza, era una minúscula piedrecilla arrastrada por la creciente marea de nulidad. Sus padres siempre estuvieron muy ocupados con el trabajo o las actividades que dictaba la sociedad, su abuela, Elroy Andley, era muy conservadora y creyente de las costumbres de principios de siglo, sus padres se casaron en un matrimonio arreglado y lo mismo destinarían para él, pero William era indiferente a esas tradiciones. Despreciaba y detestaba todo el espectáculo, desde el fondo de su corazón, desde el fondo de su alma odiaba a la gente de abolengo, sólo amaba a los animales y la gente común, en especial a los niños, pues siempre tuvo la creencia de que ellos te enseñaban más de la vida que alguien que ha vivido por años. Los animales le encantaba, en especial los caballos pues eran singulares y asóciales, como él mismo, cada uno estaba solo y para sí mismo, era mágico. No se refería a ningún detestable principio social; claro era que podía comportarse afable y halagador, casi servil, con las personas que le obligaban a tratar, pero no se abría a nadie, salvo con su fallecida hermana, pero ella ya nunca más estaría con él, así que cerró su corazón. Las personas, naturalmente, notaban su burla despectiva hacia la sociedad y sus principios.

Pensaba que no era digno de amar, esa era la idea que se hacía de sí mismo, se sentía en un estado de repudio constante, infalible, era un tensión, un sufrimiento, pero con todo, en algunos momentos cedía y se suavizaba, deseaba amor puro, solo amor puro.

William caminó por un bosque, en él había un lago, la noche había caído, estaba oscuro, pero no tenía miedo, entre los árboles, lejos de cualquier ser humano, había una especie de paz mágica. _Cuando más podía encontrar uno soledad pura, sin mácula de gente, mejor se sentía _pensaba el rubio. A veces le atemorizaba su aprehensión de la gente.

A lo alto la luna se alcanzaba a distinguir a través de los delgados árboles, parecía muy misteriosa con su sonrisa blanca y mortífera.

Se levantó para iniciar el regreso a su departamento, como no quería llegar rápido se desvió por una ladera pronunciada y cubierta de árboles que había sobre el estanque, donde los alisos retorcían sus raíces. Le gustaba pasar a la sombra, lejos de la luna. Allí se quedo un momento, sobre la ladera derrumbada, mirando el agua en su quietud perfecta donde flotaba la luna, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba, no le proporcionaba nada. Deseaba alguna otra cosa de la noche, deseaba otra noche, sin esa dureza de la luna brillante. Notaba que su alma gritaba en ella, lamentándose desoladamente. Un pez saltó, revelando la luz en el estanque. Le repelía ese fuego de la gélida noche rompiendo constantemente en pura oscuridad. Deseaba que estuviese perfectamente oscuro, sin ruido alguno y sin movimiento. Se quedo mirando el agua. Luego se inclinó y cogió una piedra que lanzó con fuerza al estanque. William vio la luna brillante saltando y oscilando toda distorsionada. Parecía disparar brazos de fuego como una jibia, como un pólipo luminoso palpitando fuertemente ante él. Tomó otra piedra y un nuevo estallido de sonidos y de luz brillante, la luna había explotado sobre el agua y estaba volando dispersa en copos de fuego blando y peligroso. Rápidamente, como pájaros blancos, los fuegos rotos se alzaron a lo largo del estanque volando en clamorosa confusión, batallando con la manada de ondas oscuras que se abrían camino a la fuerza. Las ondas más lejanas de luz, escapando, parecían tropezarse clamorosamente contra la orilla buscando escapatoria, corriendo por debajo hacia el centro; pero el centro de todo ello, estaba todavía en un temblor intenso, incandescente de una luna blanca no destruida del todo, un cuerpo blanco de fuego retorciéndose, luchando y ni siquiera, entonces, abierto a la fuerza, no violado aún. Parecía reagruparse con espasmos extraños, violentos, en un esfuerzo ciego. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte, se estaba reafirmando la luna inviolable y los rayos se apresuraban en delgadas líneas de luz para retornar a la luna fortalecida, que se sacudía sobre el agua en triunfante reapropiación.

William contemplaba inmóvil hasta que el estanque quedó casi tranquilo, hasta que la luna quedó casi serena. Entonces, satisfecho de haber conseguido tanto, buscó más piedras. Odiaba la luna llena, la luz que esparcía, Pauna murió una noche donde la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, la tenue luz nacarada de aquel planeta blando reflejo el rostro muerto de su hermana, odiaba a aquel astro porque aún después de casi un año de la muerte de ella podía ver su rostro que seguía atormentándolo, en ese momento las luces rotas se desparramaron en explosión, y de inmediato, vino el segundo disparo. La luna salto y estalló a través del aire. Dardos de luz brillante se dispararon desordenadamente, la oscuridad barrió el centro. No había luna, sólo un campo de batalla de luces rotas y sombras corriendo muy cercanas unas de otras. Sombras oscuras y densas que golpeaban una y otra vez el lugar donde había estado el corazón de la luna barriéndolo por completo. Los fragmentos blancos pulsaban arriba y abajo, sin encontrar lugar donde ir, separados y brillantes sobre el agua como los pétalos de una rosa que un viento ha desparramado muy lejos.

Sin embargo, una vez más encontraban entre destellos su camino hacia el centro, descubriendo el sendero ciegamente, envidiosos. Y de nuevo todo quedó quieto mientras William y una desconocida contemplaban. Las aguas eran sonoras en la orilla. Él vio a la luna reagrupándose vigorosa y ciegamente, llamando de vuelta a los fragmentos desparramados, trayéndolos a casa con un pulso y un esfuerzo de retorno.

Y no quedó satisfecho. Como en una locura, sintió que debía continuar. Cogió piedras grandes y las lanzó una tras otra al centro blanco, ardiente de la luna hasta que no hubo sino ruido hueco de balanceo y se alzó un estanque sin luna, con apenas unos pocos copos desgarrados, dispersos y brillantes en la oscuridad, sin meta ni significado, una confusión oscurecida, como un caleidoscopio sacudido al azar. La noche hueca se balanceaba sonoramente, y desde la esclusa llegaban destellos agudos y regulares de sonido. Copos de luz aparecieron aquí y allá, centellando atormentados entre las sombras lejos, en lugares extraños, entre la goteante sombra del sauce. William al fin quedo satisfecho.

La desconocida estaba aturdida, había estado en las tinieblas inmóvil, no comprendía la furia que aquel muchacho sentía hacia la luna. Los fragmentos se unieron gradualmente, alzándose, balanceándose, danzando, cayendo de nuevo como en pánico, pero logrando abrirse camino a casa de nuevo persistentemente, aparentando escapar cuando habían avanzado, pero siempre lanzando destellos más próximos a la meta, tratando de recobrarse de su convulsión, de superar la desfiguración y la agitación, de ser completa y compuesta, de estar en paz. William permanecía vagamente junto al agua, la chica temía que lanzase piedras a la luna nuevamente. Se acercó a él.

Por favor, ya no le lances piedras – dijo en tono de súplica, él la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Quién eres? – cuestionó primeramente - ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estás aquí?

Desde hace rato, no arrojaras más piedras, ¿verdad? – él negó con la cabeza sonriendo sin sonreír.

Deseaba ver si lograba llevármela del estanque.

¿Por qué odias la luna?

¿Odio? ¿Por qué crees que es odio?

No me contestes con otra pregunta, eso es grosero – rió despreocupadamente la joven. Él suspiró resignado, su aparente y amada soledad se había desvanecido.

No la odio, solo me trae recuerdos amargos.

Si los recuerdos dolorosos se borraran arrojándoles piedras, yo necesitaría todas las que existen en el mundo – dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Y quedaron silenciosos durante unos pocos minutos.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el rubio.

Hilary Taylor – sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron - ¿y tú?

William – no dijo más y ella tampoco preguntó - ¿vives cerca?

Sí, en el campus de la universidad, pero salí a dar una vuelta... – dudó – en realidad no, me obligaron a dar una vuelta... – y sonrió, a William le dio la impresión de que era muy risueña o una niña muy tonta.

¿Te obligaron?

Sí, mi compañera tiene visitas y... no quería que la molestaran – torció la boca, él la miro, ¿así que estaban en la misma situación?

William, ¿qué haces tú?

Estudio mi doctorado en...

No, qué haces aquí tan tarde – corrigió.

Mi compañero...

Ah, te corrieron como a mí.

No – se desesperó el rubio – mi compañero – repitió – llevo a una "amiga" y a otro compañero de clases, me invitaron a "pasarla bien", pero eso es repulsivo.

Entiendo – la mayoría de las jóvenes de alta sociedad se hubieran escandalizado, aunque en realidad ellas llevaban una doble vida y moral, pero esta joven no hizo mayor comentario – pronto amanecerá.

Tienes razón – miro al cielo - ¿dónde vives? Te acompañaré.

En realidad, estoy perdida... salí a caminar, pero creo que me alejé mucho, cuando quise volver no pude y fue que te vi, pero me diste algo de miedo, solo un loco arroja piedras con tal vehemencia.

¿Loco?

Sí, pensé que eras peligroso, pero cuando te vi tranquilo, sentí que estabas muy triste.

¿Qué estaba triste? – repitió.

¿Lo estas?

Puede decirse – se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, William no vivía en el campus, pero su departamento estaba a unas cuadras de la universidad, Hilary tendría orientación a partir de ahí – Llegamos, supongo que tienes clases, debes darte prisa.

Si, muchas gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó, William se lo limpió con asco e indiferencia.

Llego a su departamento, el olor a sexo y drogas era aún muy fuerte, en la pequeña estancia había cuatro personas acostadas sobre la alfombra, él las miro con despreció y asco, la joven estaba en medio de los tres hombres, pensó que como él no había aceptado la propuesta Ángelo, su compañero, invitó a alguien más. Entró a su recámara cuidadosamente ordenada, tomó un baño rápido y se arregló para sus cursos. Cuando salió Ángelo estaba en la cocina preparando café.

¡Buenos días! – saludó por cortesía.

Buen día, Will! –devolvió el saludo el joven moreno, solo vestía unos pantalones, su abdomen perfectamente marcado estaba descubierto - ¿Te divertiste con tu caminata? – preguntó con burla.

Mucho – contestó sin darle importancia al tonó que Ángelo usó – me voy, llegaré tarde hoy, trata de limpiar un poco, huele horrible – y salió del lugar azotando la puerta a propósito, lo que provoco una palabrota en Ángelo.

Bien muchachos, la hora feliz terminó, es hora de que se vayan – ni siquiera sabía el nombre de los jóvenes que lo acompañaron en su orgía – ten linda, fue una experiencia inolvidable – le dio un sobre con dinero a la chica pelirroja y exuberante.

¿Te veré de nuevo? – se le acercó y mordió su lóbulo izquierdo.

Lo siento Olivia, jamás repito con una mujer – sonrió cínicamente – ahora vete, ¿si? – la chica lo abofeteo y se fue furica. Los otros hombres le siguieron, Ángelo era el hombre más atractivo del campus, además del recién llegado, William Andley, pero el rubio era tan huraño y antisocial que nadie se le acercaba, mientras que el moreno tenía unos ojos azul claro, cuerpo atlético, cara fina, pero muy masculina y agradable a la vista, además tenía una inteligencia sin igual, siendo el primero en su clase y graduándose dos años antes que el resto, algo parecido a Will, quien a sus 21 años estaba a la mitad de su doctorado.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cerca del campus estaba la casa de la fraternidad Lind I., en la puerta se distinguía el símbolo que la representaba: S, en esta fraternidad se encontraban solo las mujeres más hermosas del campus, y era bien sabido que todas eran unas prostitutas caras y elegantes, copiando el estilo de las geishas, pues solo se acostaban con quien querían y nadie podía obligarlas a hacer algo que no les pareciera, además los chicos debían acceder a sus exigencias.

Llegas tarde, Hil – le dijo una joven pelirroja a la ojiverde.

¿Cómo te fue ayer, Olivia?

¿Por qué me lo preguntas? A mí siempre me va bien – contestó con fingida seguridad, todavía no olvidaba el rechazo de Ángelo – y ¿Angie? – cambió el tema.

No lo sé, ayer subió con Brain y me pidió que la despertará hasta la tarde.

Sírveme el desayuno – ordenó la de pelo rojo, Hilary asintió. Ella era una Lind I., pero solo en apariencia pues nadie podía solicitarla.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_**Flash Back**_

_Diogo Taylor era dueño de una granja prospera en Aalst, Bélgica, en una de las fiestas del pueblo conoció a Charlotte Adalid, Diogo en ese momento tenía 23 años, era huérfano desde hacía casi 5 años, apuesto, imperturbable y muy formal para su edad. Charlotte, era una belleza rubia fervientemente romántica de tan solo 18 años, así que empezaron una relación que los llevo a embarazo y una desgracia, los padres de Charlotte enfurecieron, pues la joven no podía quedarse con un simple granjero, el señor Adalid ya tenía planes más convenientes para la bella Charlotte, pero sabía que Diogo podía cargar con Charlotte y el bastardo que venía en camino, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, cuando la bella rubia tenía 6 meses y medio de gestación, Diogo murió, se cayó de una escalera, algo bastante curioso, se dijo en el pueblo, pues el joven Diogo era famoso por su excelente equilibrio, también resultó curioso el estado en el que encontraron el cuerpo del ojiverde: la parte posterior del cráneo se había fracturado con tanta fuerza que el hueso destrozado se había metido hacia adentro, y era difícil creer que esa caía hubiera provocado aquel efecto. Sin embargo, el punto era que había muerto, dejando a Charlotte y a su bebé a merced del señor Adalid. Debido a la depresión que sufrió Charlotte, el bebé nació prematuramente, y la rubia murió sin saber el sexo de su hijo._

_Un rabia intolerable se apoderó de Jed Adalid, quien sin escrúpulo alguno secuestro a su nieta, a quien abandonó en un bote de basura a las afueras de la ciudad junto a su registro de nacimiento._

_La pequeña de ojos verdes fue criada en un orfanato a las afueras de la cuidad de Aalst, El director la acogió gustoso porque era una bebé hermosa y muy dócil, pero con el pasar del tiempo y a la edad de catorce años el destino de la pequeña Hilary Taylor daría un giro de 180 grados._

_Una noche la despertó un sueño espantoso de sangre y odio. Inconscientemente el rostro demacrado de su madre se formó en su cabeza, después una sombra que surgía de la oscuridad y la abandonaba a su suerte con la intención de que muriera en la fría madrugada de invierno. Cuando sus pequeños e inocentes nervios no le permitieron seguir viendo aquellas imágenes despertó, pero la sombra seguía ahí, pero tenía otra cara. Alan Nicolas, el hijo único del señor Nicolas, director del orfanato._

_Moviéndose con rapidez para evitar que la ojiverde gritara o se levantase, amarró las manos femeninas a la cama mientras un calcetín tapaba su boca, cuando la tuvo bien asegurada, las mano del joven de apenas 15 años estaban por todas partes, desgarrándole la ropa, tocándola._

_Discúlpame – decía el castaño – eres demasiado hermosa – Hilary creyó que era su culpa, que aquello que Alan le hacía no era más que su culpa – no sentirás dolor, después de todo esto no es nada que no hayas hecho antes – le insultó provocándole más carga moral a la niña. Al fin la tuvo en ropa interior, un corpiño amarillo y unas bragas del mismo color parecían confundirse con su blanca y pálida piel. Alan le quitó la parte de arriba con demora, cuando vio los bien formados pechos de Hilary una pasión incontrolable se apodero de él, sensaciones que solo había experimentado en la quietud de su habitación y sus manos como únicas compañeras para su desesperación, eran cada vez más excitantes y mejores. Sin pensarlo tanto le arrancó las bragas a Hilary dejándola totalmente desnuda. La admiró – Te amo – declaró entonces, creyendo que ese sentimiento lo libraba del pecado de la lujuria – Eres una ramera – dijo al ver cómo se estremecía al primer contacto, lo que el castaño no sabía era que no era un estremecimiento de placer sino que era de miedo, puro miedo._

_Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar con su recorrido por las formas de la ojiverde, las puertas se abrieron y la habitación se lleno de luz, el señor Nicolas había decidido darle una habitación a Hil pues sus intenciones eran igual de perversas que las de su hijo._

_Naturalmente Hilary lo sabía, pero ¿cómo reclamarle a la persona que la había criado y cuidado todos esos años? Hacía un par de semanas que se había percatado que la veía mientras se cambiaba la ropa. Siempre se metía a la cama y rogaba al cielo que se fuera y, así lo hizo cada noche._

_Los ojos fijos del señor Nicolas despedían más fuego que la linterna que sostenía._

_¡Largo!_

_¡Papá! – dijo asustado el joven, sabía que su padre lo azotaría la mañana siguiente._

_Gracias – dijo titubeante Hilary, ella pensó que esta vez también se marcharía, pero no lo hizo. El señor Nicolas la estrecho entre sus brazos y lloró mientras la acariciaba. Ella no entendía por qué. Sentía un dolor muy profundo en su pecho, pero no podía llorar, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, el hombre ya estaba totalmente desnudo y sus ojos brillaban, como si ardieran de fiebre. _

_¡Señor Nicolas! – gritó histérica la cocinera, había olvidado algo en el lugar y regreso, vio llorando a Alan, quien le dijo que su padre lo mataría cuando amaneciera, la mujer subió rápidamente a la habitación de la niña, había advertido las intenciones del hombre mayor, pero jamás pensó que de verdad las llevaría a cabo._

_¡Señora Grace! – el hombre se tapo con lo que encontró mientras la amable cocinera desataba las cinta – No es mi culpa – fue lo único que se le ocurrió – Soy un hombre y ella es demasiado hermosa, caí en tentación._

_Lo reportaré – amenazo y cubrió a Hilary para después llevársela._

_La mañana siguiente, Hilary fue enviada a un hogar temporal. Una semana después fue sacada del país para ir a una escuela religiosa en Londres, no para asistir a clases, más bien para encargarse de los deberes como la limpieza, y la cocina. En sus tiempo libres aprendió a hablar en inglés, también a escondidas, aprendió a leer y escribir, después vinieron las matemáticas y las ciencias, le gustaba mucho la pintura y Da Vinci fue quien la llevo al mundo del arte._

_En poco tiempo memorizo libros y aprendió por su cuenta infinidad de cosas, el párroco y el director de aquella escuela ignoraba lo que hacía la criada._

_Un día se armó de valor y le dijo al hombre algo que lo desconcertó._

_Disculpe... ¿podría pagarme por lo que hago? – le dijo con timidez._

_Pero qué dices – fue la respuesta del hombre, era severo y estricto -¿no es suficiente con la comida y el techo que te doy? – era más una afirmación y dispuesto a dejar el tema muerto emprendió su caminata una vez más._

_La ley dice que los niños no deben trabajar – usó su arma._

_¿Y tú, cómo podrías saber eso? – le miro con desdén._

_Porque leí las leyes que están en la biblioteca – el hombre rió discretamente, pero con malicia._

_No te creo, tú ni siquiera sabes leer – el hombre no se había percatado que la niña hablaba un inglés perfecto._

_Acompáñeme y le mostraré – lo guió a la biblioteca y ahí textualmente le leyó los derechos de los niños, aunque los recitaba casi de memoria._

_¡Increíble! – exclamó sorprendido el hombre - ¿Aprendiste tú sola? – ella asintió, el hombre no dejaba de asombrarse - ¿Para qué quieres el dinero? – Hilary sonrió y sus verdes ojos se iluminaron._

_Quiero comprar lienzos y pinturas – la emoción era enorme, el hombre por primera vez le sonrió con gentileza._

_¿Te gusta la pintura? – volvió a asentir alegre – Que te parece si te doy otra cosa en lugar de dinero – la desilusión se pintó en su rostro – te dejaré usar el salón de pintura si prometes que no ensuciaras ni echaras a perder nada – la pequeña lo abrazo dándole las gracias – además cuando el colegio vaya al algún museo te permitiré ir con las niñas, ¿es un trato?_

_Sí._

_Durante un par de semanas Hilary dibujo cosas que venían de su mente, recuerdos reprimidos que debía exteriorizar de alguna manera o enloquecería y la pintura era una forma de curar su atormentada cabecita._

_Como lo había prometido el párroco, Hilary acompaño a las niñas en la siguiente visita al museo de arte, las preadolescentes no disimulaban su repudió hacia la niña huérfana, una en especial, quien era considerada las más bonita, Erin, le gustaba que los hombres la miraran, chicos o grandes, no importaba, la atención era lo más importante y saberse admirada la llenaba de júbilo, pero cuando estaba Hilary, y a pesar de los harapos que vestía y su cabello peinado en una simple coleta, los hombres la veían solo a ella._

_Pero a Hilary no le importaba lo que pensará Erin, ella iba a ver pinturas y no a concursar. Estaba admirando "La Italiana" de Van Gogh cuando una joven no mayor de dos años con referencia a Hilary se le acercó._

_¡Es hermosa! – exclamó._

_Sí – respondió sintiendo que le hablaba a ella – los colores rojo y verde predominan en el rostro dándole esa pasión humana, los trazos asimétricos y el marco que combina perfecto con los colores del vestido – la muchacha se le quedo viendo sorprendida, era una descripción bastante acertada, algo burda, pero bien expresada._

_¿Te gusta la pintura? – ella asintió, en el recorrido las jóvenes discutieron las pinturas, Hilary le dio cátedra a su nueva amiga llamada Stephanie D'Genaro, una adolescente simplemente perfecta y hermosa, sus movimientos eran graciosos y delicados, mientras que su cara y cuerpo eran los de una diosa, los hombres la miraban aún más que a Hilary y ella se sintió bien en compañía de la chica - ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó._

_En la escuela religiosa para señoritas._

_No te ofendas, pero no te ves como ellas – observó._

_Yo trabajó ahí._

_¿Por qué?_

_Para ganar comida, techo y hacer un lienzo por semana – Hilary no sentía pena pues era un trabajo honorable._

_Entiendo... - se separaron al llegar a la salida. _

_Stephanie visitó varias veces a Hilary en el colegio, hasta que un día la chica de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos azules llegó al lugar en compañía de su madre, Reneé D'Genaro, esposa del cónsul de Alemania, Ethan D'Genaro, un hombre de edad madura, en realidad 25 años mayor que ella. La historia de Reneé era ignorada por su hija, pero la pelinegra mayor, en sus tiempos de juventud había sido una ninfomana hasta que un evento traumático la hizo sentar cabeza y, aunque todo el mundo lo dudará, amaba a Ethan con todo su ser._

_La señora Reneé habló con el párroco y dos meses después Hilary empaco sus cosas para mudarse a la mansión D'Genaro, las pequeñas fueron tratadas de la misma manera, en poco tiempo, la ojiverde se gano la simpatía de Reneé y Ethan, incluso la trataron como a un hija, cuando Hilary cumplió 17 años, el señor D'Genaro murió a causa de un derrame cerebral, fue un golpe bastante fuerte para la niña, aún más que para su propia hija, aunado a que Stephanie se iría a la universidad el siguiente mes. _

_Pero Reneé hizo que la tristeza de su hija adoptiva disminuyera, pues en las vacaciones viajaban a diferentes partes del mundo para ver exposiciones y demás cosas relacionadas con el arte._

_El siguiente año, Hilary entró a la misma universidad que su hermana. Reneé estaba feliz, cualquier otra madre no hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a la petición de su hija de adoptar a una huérfana de quién sabe dónde, pero la pelinegra conocía esa mirada, la misma que ella tuvo cuando su hermana vivía. La viuda D'Genaro había sido una niña precoz en todos los sentidos, iniciando su experiencia sexual desde los 15 años, vendiéndose muy caro, cuando cumplió 28 años y en la plenitud de su vida, el hombre que aquella noche llevó a su casa para celebrar, intentó aprovecharse de su hermana menor, Melany, quien era delicada por su corazón y el impacto, aunado al miedo que sintió provocó en ella un paro cardiaco, desde ese momento Reneé renunció a esa vida y tiempo después conoció a Ethan, el único hombre que se fijo en ella por su cabeza y no por su cuerpo, cuando él la miro supo que lo amaría para siempre. Ahora Stephanie tenía esa mirada, sabía que su hija también era una ninfomana y bisexual, pero cuando veía a Hilary solo había un brillo de amor y preocupación, ella era una chispa en la vida de aquella familia._

_Stephanie era simplemente hermosa a la edad de 20 años y a pesar de tener un año en la universidad ya era la líder de Lind I., al enterarse que su hermana también asistiría a la misma universidad y que era seguro querría entrar a la misma fraternidad, Stephanie sintió miedo, Hilary no conocía sus gustos y temía que la ojiverde la rechazará al enterarse._

_Debes ser sincera – le había dicho su madre – ella te ama y te aceptará._

_¿Y si le da asco lo que soy? – cuestionó aterrada ante la idea._

_¿Te gusta lo que eres? – ella asintió - ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido? – negó, ahora – Si tú te aceptas y quieres así, ¿por qué ella no?_

_¿Que tal si es homofóbica? – sugirió, su madre la abrazo._

_Ella lo entenderá._

_El primer día que Hilary piso la universidad, Stephanie le dijo lo que era y el por qué era tan famosa la fraternidad, ella se asustó y lo primero que le preguntó hizo que la pelinegra sonriera._

_¿Te cuidas? – la miro seriamente – No me gustaría que enfermaras o alguien te hiciera algo que tú no quieres._

_Descuida, se cuidarme sola._

_Si tú eres así y te aceptas, yo también, pero prométeme que serás cuidadosa siempre._

_Te lo prometo – se abrazaron, Hilary en ningún momento experimento miedo o repulsión, ella no era nadie para juzgar, cada quien elegía la forma en que vivía y si eso la hacía feliz, ella no tenía por qué recriminarle nada._

_Así es como Hilary Taylor D'Genaro ingresó a la fraternidad Lind I., pero sin pasar las pruebas que otras chicas debían aprobar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Olivia era una de las chicas que envidiaban a Hilary, pues cada chico que solicitaba la compañía de una Lind I. Siempre preguntaba si la ojiverde estaba disponible, la respuesta siempre era negativa, nadie sabía que la menor de las D'Genaro era virgen y ella no participaba en las actividades propias de la fraternidad, pues así lo había decidido Stephanie, quien incluso contrato a un guardaespaldas para que protegiera a su hermanita.

¡Buenos días! – fue el apagado saludo de Stephanie, pero le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana - ¿Qué haces Hil? – preguntó al verla servir un plato de fruta.

Es el desayuno de Olivia, acaba de llegar – sonrió.

Dile que cuando termine suba a mi habitación.

Sí.

La pelirroja pensó que la líder la felicitaría por llamar la atención de Ángelo Reese, cuando llego a la habitación principal, tenía una sonrisa enorme.

¡Hola, Stephe! – saludó entusiasta.

¿Por qué tratas a mi hermana como tu criada? – preguntó sin contestar el saludo y mirándola a través del espejo. La pelirroja no supo qué contestar – si quieres desayunar, te sirves tú, ¿ok? Ahora retírate, por cierto qué le hiciste a Ángelo – por la cabeza de Olivia pasó que el joven la había pedido de nuevo, sonrió, pero no duró mucho – estaba furioso cuando me llamó – la mandíbula se le calló hasta el suelo, no podía creerlo – la próxima semana te quedarás en casa, no quiero que por ti las demás sean señaladas.

¡No me puedes hacer eso! – reclamó – yo aportó mucho a la casa, mientras que tu hermana vive como una arrimada... – no terminó, la pelinegra se levanto y la abofeteo.

No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermana o serás expulsada, ¿entendido, querida? – Olivia salió corriendo de la habitación, juró que aquélla afrenta se la cobraría.

Stephanie recibió a otra chica, Louis, a quien también reprendió por correr a Hilary de su habitación, estaba prohibido que las Lind I. llevaran chicos a la casa.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Por la tarde, William visitó la biblioteca, había visto a Ángelo coquetear con otra chica y después no supo más de él, sabía que estaría en el departamento. Tomó cualquier libro, solo quería matar el tiempo.

¡Hola! – escuchó a su lado, levantó la vista y sonrió discretamente.

Hilary, hola – correspondió el saludo y le cedió su lugar, ante todo la caballerosidad - ¿qué lees?

Algo sobre postmodernismo, tengo que entregar un trabajo y necesito buscar información.

¿Tuviste problemas por llegar tan tarde?

No, en realidad, mi hermana ni se dio cuenta – ella no sabía que Stephanie sabía de todos sus movimientos.

¿Tienes una hermana?

Sí, Stephanie

¿Stephanie D'Genaro? – asintió, William no habló más y cada quien leyó su libro, más tarde él se retiró y ella permaneció sentada viéndolo mientras salía del edificio.

Pero qué veo, la pequeña Hilary esta interesada en William Andley – era Olivia, quien pretendía llamar la atención del rubio, pero la ojiverde se le adelantó.

No sé de qué hablas, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Me pregunto qué diría tu hermana – sin más se retiró. Dejando a Hilary pensativa, ¿por qué a Stephanie le interesaría aquella información?

William caminó lentamente, de repente se vio enfrentado con una situación. Era simple, por un parte no deseaba volver a tener ninguna experiencia sexual, por otro lado, la ojiverde no se apartaba de sus pensamientos, pero ahora que sabia que era una D'Genaro toda esperanza se desvanecía.

Recordaba la figura con intensidad: Stephanie D'Genaro era uno de los íntimos secretos de su alma. La recordaba, su elegancia asombrosamente culturizada, el sorprendente cuerpo sobre piernas largas y torneadas, en general cada parte de su cuerpo era exquisito. Cuando la conoció ella sabía lo que él no. Tenía miles de años de conocimiento puramente sexual. Comprendía que éste sería un largo proceso. Comprendía que había grandes misterios aún por revelar. Habían ido muy, muy lejos. William recordó de nuevo la figura femenina sobre el lecho...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Durante ese año de clases, William y Hilary se acercaron aún más, el rubio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía en paz con la compañía de la ojiverde, pero el recuerdo de Stephanie no lo dejaba disfrutar plenamente sus momentos a lado de la chica.

Para final del ciclo Stephanie y las Lind I. organizaron una fiesta, la fiesta del año, como decidieron llamarle.

¿Por qué no invitas a ese chico con el que sales todas las tardes a caminar? – le dijo la pelinegra unos días antes de la reunión.

¿Por qué habría de invitarlo, Stephe? – su tono era serio, la chica mayor sonrió.

Te gusta ¿o no? – la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a la ojiverde, sí, le gustaba mucho, pero él no le daba ninguna señal de estar corresponderle - ¿Qué pasa Hil? – Stephanie la vio seria y a la vez triste - ¿He dicho algo malo?

Sí, me gusta, pero yo a él no – fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación, debía verse con él.

Hola – saludó el rubio cuando ella llego al punto de reunión.

Hola – la noto desanimada, pero no preguntó la razón.

¿Podemos ir a los docks? – se limitó a asentir en silencio y lo siguió.

Había en la calle un amontonamiento de carros atravesados, entrecruzados, otros pasaban haciendo un estrépito horrible; en las paredes negras de las casa no se veía más que el subir y bajar de las cajas y barriles izados por las grúas. Hilary se preguntó internamente por qué William había elegido ese camino. El ambiente era sofocante; la niebla, el humo, la tibieza del aire, el suelo negro y encharcado, todo, daba la impresión de un presidio en donde una humanidad triste gimiera condenada a trabajos forzados.

Aún en este tiempo existen esclavos – comentó William.

¿Esclavos? – preguntó la ojiverde - ¿a quién sirven?

Al comercio. El comercio ha vivido siempre en buena armonía con la esclavitud, y hoy como ayer sigue teniendo esclavos, y los tendrá mañana... La verdad es – añadió – que es mucho más interesante en un pueblo la manera de ganar que la de gastar. El trabajo es múltiple, complicado, lleno de variaciones; en cambio las necesidades son iguales en casi todas las personas.

Hilary no dijo nada más, dieron vuelta por detrás de la Torre de Londres y llegaron a la puerta de los London – docks. Entraron, fueron a lo largo de uno de los muelles de los docks, donde trabajaban una porción de hombres de todas castas, blancos, negros, amarillos, tipos morenos con los ojos brillantes y tipos rubios pálidos, con aire boreal.

En aquel rápido paseo, lo que más le chocó a Hilary fue la violencia de olores que venían por ráfagas, era un mezcla de olor a canela; luego de azúcar llegaba a irritar la garganta; después se nadaba en un aroma de vino generoso, y en casi todas partes, como acompañando a estos olores violentos que daban la nota aguda, había un olor mezcla de petróleo y de humo de carbón de piedra que constituía la nota sorda. De un extremo de un muelle aparecieron unos cuantos hombres que sin duda acababan de descargar sacos de añil porque traían las caras y las ropas azules.

Llegaron a una especie de plazoleta llena de barricas donde unos toneleros componían los toneles rotos y ejecutaban al hacer esto una sinfonía de martillazos; otros iban arrastrando cubas vacías que sonaban en el suelo como tambores. Estaban en los docks de Santa Catalina.

¿Aquí es donde desembarcan todos los buques? – preguntó Hilary.

No, hay otros docks.

Entiendo.

Permanecieron largo rato en silencio, Hilary estaba dudando y William esperando... Después de casi una hora de no decirse nada tomaron un cab de regreso al campus.

William jamás acompañaba a la ojiverde a la casa de la fraternidad, así que se despidieron a la entrada del campus.

Gracias, fue un lindo recorrido – en realidad todo el paseo fue extraño, pero no quiso decirlo.

Al contrario, gracias por acompañarme.

Will / Hil – dijeron al unísono – las damas primero.

¿Cómo te digo? – pensó – el próximo sábado Lind I. hará una fiesta para celebrar el cierre del año escolar, quería saber si te gustaría asistir.

Tengo que hacer algo por la mañana, pero me asistiré porque te tomaste la molestia de pensar en mí – no quería ir, pero cada que no veía a Hilary la extrañaba y trataba de no pensar en la razón.

Al fin el sábado llegó, la casa de Lind I. era un caos, las chicas se estaban arreglando, en eso una visita inesperada hizo su aparición.

Ángelo, qué placer – era la empalagosa de Olivia, él la miro con repulsión y ni siquiera le contestó.

Louis, necesito ver a Stephanie – se dirigió a la primera que encontró.

En su habitación, sube, tú siempre eres bienvenido – le sonrió ligeramente, caer mal a Ángelo significaba que la reputación de esa chica caía hasta lo más bajo. Como en el caso de Olivia, quien seguía siendo miembro pues su madre había sido una de las fundadoras y, ahora, era una de las benefactoras.

Subió las escaleras de la enorme casa, todo estaba hecha de madera, pero muy moderna. La habitación principal estaba al final del pasillo del tercer piso, era la única habitación que no se compartía.

Adelante – oyó el moreno después de llamar – Ángelo, querido – le dio un beso en los labios y un sugerente abrazo - ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – esa pregunta la hizo en un tono de burla y tranquilidad.

La fiesta de esta noche – dijo y tomó asiento en el amplio sofá – quiero que Hilary sea mi pareja.

Ella ya esta reservada y...

No es verdad, sé de buena fuente que tu hermana nunca ha salido con nadie – Stephanie estaba segura que Olivia tenía algo que ver, desde hacía varios meses que la pelirroja se había rebelado y algunas de las Lind I. estaban recelosas por la presencia de Hilary.

¿Y eso qué?

Mi hermana es una Lind I.

Pero es injusto para las otras, ¿no?

Querido Ángelo, ¿te olvidas de las reglas? Las chicas no están obligadas a nada, si ellas quieren salir con tal o cual persona se les deja, pero lo mismo aplica si no quieren. Es simple. Hilary no esta interesada en nadie y...

Te equivocas, Stephanie querida – dijo de pronto – tu hermana esta interesada en William Andley o como tú lo conoces Seth – los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de par en par, había visto de lejos al tal Will, pero jamás de cerca, no podía ser que el pasado volviera y, ahora, tal vez la felicidad de Hilary se vería empañada.

¿Seth? ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – preguntó tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Así como tú sabías todo del líder de Omega yo sé todo de ti – cuando Ángelo estudiaba su último año, él y Stephanie salían, ambos líderes de sus fraternidades, pero como dos personas analíticas y controladoras ellos no confiaban en nadie.

Tienes un punto a tu favor, Ángelo, querido, pero creo que la información que tienes en tu poder es errónea, así que no me quitas el sueño, ahora vete, ¿si? Tengo que arreglarme – el chico se retiro tranquilamente, él sería quien desvirginara a Hilary a todo costa – Espero que Hilary no se enteré por terceros – murmuro cuando estuvo sola en su habitación.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La fiesta es todo lo que se espera de un "prostíbulo" oficial, chicas, bebidas, drogas, sexo alocado, sin embargo, para algunas personas esa fiesta sería el inicio de muchas cosas.

William, viniste, qué gusto – se alegró la chica, pero la sonrisa se les desvaneció cuando del brazo del rubio vio a una chica de hermosos ojos azul verdosos.

Hilary – a la ojiverde le pareció raro que la llamará así, pero no demostró nada – quiero presentarte a Eleanor Baker, una amiga de América.

Mucho gusto – dijo la rubia Eleanor sonriendo amigablemente. Ella y William se conocieron en la secundaria, pues Pauna pertenecía al grupo de teatro y de vez en cuando el rubio iba a verla, Eleanor admiraba a la joven Andley y se hicieron íntimas amigas, a la muerte de ella, Eleanor y William mantuvieron correspondencia a través de e-mail, hacía unas semanas la de los ojos verdiazules le comunicó que iría a Londres para un curso de actuación y él se ofreció para mostrarle la cuidad, pero también la invitó a la fiesta de las Lind I. Sólo que a veces las apariencias engañan y aquello que nos vuelve personas irracionales aparece, es decir, los celos, esos que ahora invadían a Hilary Taylor D'Genaro.

Hilary quería desaparecer en ese momento, ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la aparición de su hermana fue su salvación.

Hil, ¿no me presentas? – dijo mirando fijamente a William, él desvió la mirada.

Sí, él el William Andley y ella Eleanor Baker – todos se saludaron amablemente.

Stephanie D'Genaro y mi acompañante es Richard Granchester un amigo de la familia – le dio la mano a William y saludo con un beso en la mano a las chicas, pero mirando de forma diferente a la rubia. Una melodía comenzó.

¿Me permitiría bailar con su novia? – le preguntó Richard al rubio.

No somos novios – se apresuro a decir Eleanor, William sonrió, jamás la había visto tan apenada.

Entonces ¿quiere bailar conmigo? – ella aceptó y ambos desaparecieron en la pista, Ángelo también hizo su aparición y se llevo a Hilary ante la mirada atónita del rubio y la pelinegra.

Seth – dijo Stephanie cuando estuvieron solos – tanto tiempo.

No quiero hablar contigo – y estuvo a punto de irse, pero la chica lo tomó por el brazo.

¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

¿Por qué, ella es igual a ti? – la voz ponzoñosa que hizo provocó un escalofrío en la pelinegra.

¿Aún no puedes olvidarlo? – volvió a preguntar –Paso hace tres años, debes superarlo.

¡Me traicionaste! – ambos hablaban en murmullos, pero con furia en cada expresión.

¡Te lo advertí!

¿Y eso te hace menos responsable?

Dime algo, ¿estas usando a Hilary para vengarte de mí?

Eso es asunto mío

No permitiré que la lastimes.

Descuida cualquier cosa que le haga no igualará lo que tú me hiciste – y se marchó.

Desde la pista de baile, Hilary vio a su hermana y a William charlar, ambos se veían furiosos, después vio como el rubio se marchó. Se separo de Ángelo y fue donde su hermana.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se va William?

Hilary, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese tipo.

¿Por qué Stephanie? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

No hablaré de eso.

Stephanie se disculpó con Richard, quien no le dio mucha importancia pues había encontrado buena compañía en Eleanor. Hilary no se quedo quieta y fue a buscar a William, por primera vez desobedeció a su hermana.

¡Will! – gritó, pero el chico no volteó - ¡Will, espera!

Hilary, no quiero hablar.

¡Por favor! – cuando la chica usaba ese tono serio y suplicante, el rubio no podía negarse.

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Qué sucede entre tú y mi hermana?

Cuentas pasadas, ¿contenta? – trataba de ser lo más indiferente posible.

Qué clase de cuentas.

Hil, si quieres saber pregúntale a ella.

Te pregunto a ti, ella y tú dicen lo mismo, ¿es que acaso entre ustedes hubo algo inconcluso? – el tono de la chica era serio, pero demandante, William la miro con ojos encendidos.

Esta bien – suspiro – si hubo algo entre nosotros, pero no de la forma en que crees, ella me traiciono y eso es todo, ¿contenta?

No, quiero saberlo todo – era un demanda, el rubio no lo soporto.

Mira, niña, a mi no me impones nada, no tengo por qué decírtelo, tú no eres nadie para mí – sabía que la había lastimado, Hilary era muy transparente, pero era lo mejor, él no quería herirla ni salir lastimado, esta vez no lo soportaría.

Se alejo de la chica, ella estaba en shock, le había dicho que no era nadie importante para él, ella internamente guardaba la esperanza de que le tuviera cariño, pero acaba de romper cualquier ilusión.

No quiso regresar a la fiesta, no había motivo si él ya no estaba ahí. A lo lejos vio a Ángelo, era buena compañía, pero decidió retirarse a su habitación, qué mas daba nada.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

El la fiesta de las Lind I. el ambiente era cada vez más alocado, las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo eran constantes, una digna fiesta de fraternidad, sin embargo la organizadora y líder no estaba por ningún lado, aquellos que solo querían disfrutar de un buen y sano ambiente salían al jardín para conversar tranquilamente, Richard Granchester y Eleanor Baker eran una de esas parejas que abandonó la casa. Caminaron por el inmenso jardín de la casa y conversaron de sus aficiones, su gustos, intereses y desencantos.

Richard miraba embelesado a la hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente, en un principio se negó a asistir a la fiesta, como futuro miembro del parlamento Inglés ese tipo de escándalos lo afectaría, pero Stephanie podía llegar a ser muy convincente. Aún así él decidió que solo haría acto de presencia para no ofender a la pelinegra. Pero una, dos, tres y cuatro horas pasaron sin siquiera notarlo a lado de Eleanor y su amena e interesante conversación.

La rubia tampoco deseaba asistir a una fiesta donde no conocía más que a William, pero el rubio insistió tanto por una razón que ella desconocía, además jamás le había visto tan ansioso, y decidió ir.

Sin saberlo la decisión de ambos de estar en aquella fiesta cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas inevitablemente, pero así es la vida, nos sorprende desprevenidos en tan solo un momento.

¿Entonces te gusta la actuación? – preguntó Richard siguiendo la conversación de Eleanor y levantando su mando en señal de saludo hacia una persona que la rubia no pudo distinguir.

Sí, desde que tenía 5 años, me contrataron para un comercial de muñecas, ¿sabes? Casi no decía nada y me limitaba a jugar "tranquilamente", pero la sensación es maravillosa – la forma extasiada embargo al caballero, él sentía lo mismo cuando asistía al buffet de abogados donde hacía sus prácticas, no cabe duda que cuando algo nos apasiona es inevitable sentir que es lo más maravilloso que podemos hacer – Hace dos años que entré a Juilliard para artes escénicas, me sentí muy feliz por ello, pero dime ¿Tú, estudias algo?

Eh, no, terminé hace un año, ahora hago mis prácticas para convertirme en abogado.

¿Leyes? – frunció el ceño, él asintió – eres muy divertido para ser abogado, cuando pienso en esa carrera recuerdo a mi abuelo, siempre serio y leyendo el periódico usando términos legales – los gestos de la rubia provocaban una sonrisa ligera en Richard.

Hey, ¿te estas burlando de mí? – se hizo la ofendida y después rió con el caballero.

La noche se fue entre risas y anécdotas, casi al amanecer, Richard acompañó a Eleanor a su hotel, prometiendo que le mostraría la cuidad de la niebla por la tarde.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hilary subió a su habitación, sabía que sería imposible tranquilizarse con tanto ruido, así que tomo un abrigo negro y salió por la puerta trasera, a lo lejos visualizo a Eleanor y Richard, éste levanto su mano y la saludo, ella solo movió su cabeza.

Camino con un rumbo fijo, había luna llena, tal vez William de nuevo había ido al río con la intención de descargar su furia con el reflejo del planeta blanco, quería verlo, no importaba si él la despreciaba, ella estaba enamorada de William Andley, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero lo estaba. Con una esperanza renovaba encontró el camino, pero no había rastro del rubio. Permaneció ahí unos minutos, pero William no apareció por ningún lado. A lo lejos sonó la campana de San Pablo, Stephanie y la mayoría de los alumnos de la universidad había ido a ese colegio pues tenía pase directo, decidió regresar a casa, pronto serían las 7 de la mañana, Stephanie la retaría por irse sin avisarle y conociéndola pensaría que estuvo con William, cosa que hubiera deseado.

¡Hilary! – fingió asombro Ángelo - ¿estas bien? – por pasar toda la noche en el frío, tenía los labios morados, como todo buen caballero le dio su bufanda y guantes.

Gracias – fue lo único que le dijo, él la siguió.

¿No quieres ir al doctor, te ves mal?

No, solo necesito algo caliente.

La casa estaba desordenada a más no poder, Hilary suspiró, fue a la cocina, Ángelo se le adelantó y le preparo un té bien caliente, ella le agradeció le ardía la garganta y prefirió no hablar mucho.

Aunque Hilary no quería que Ángelo entrara a su habitación no tuvo las fuerzas para echarlo.

¡Que gran fiesta la de ayer! – exclamo de pronto el moreno, ella sonrió – Lastima que te la perdiste, me hubiera encantado estar contigo toda la noche – esto último lo dijo de forma vehemente, Hilary sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo – Además, - continuó – cuando vi a William y Stephanie juntos pensé que regresarían – hizo un mohín de desagrado.

¿Tú sabes algo? – dijo con voz pastosa.

Sí, los pormenores de su tórrido romance – Hilary sintió una daga filosa que le partía el corazón, Ángelo sonrió internamente – Sé que hace más de tres años se conocieron cuando Stephanie viajo a Estados Unidos – Hilary recordaba ese viaje, su hermana lo hizo sola para divertirse – empezaron una relación, se les veía mucho juntos, incluso la prensa amarillista publico que estaban comprometidos. Pero después Stephanie huyó de del país dejando a William con el corazón roto, dos años después la hermana de William murió y él dejo todo, a su familia, su patriarcado, su dinero. Vivimos juntos, aunque él puede pagarse su propio departamento, porque no quiere que su familia lo encuentre, él no quiere saber nada de nada, es antisocial y huraño, y creo que siempre ha sido así, con la única con la que logro identificarse fue Stephanie, pero cuando rompieron él quedo muy herido -. Cada palabra dicha por Ángelo penetraba la cabeza de Hilary, así que por eso ninguno quería hablar del pasado, a él le dolía recordar a su hermana porque aún la amaba y ella se sentía terrible por haberlo dejado porque aún guardaba sentimientos hacia él. ¿Eso dónde la dejaba? Ángelo aprovecho aquella situación, sabía que el mareo de la gripe y el impacto de sus palabras dejaría a la joven bastante distraída y con sus defensas en lo más bajo, nadie les molestaría, después de la fiesta de anoche todos estaría verdaderamente cansados.

Se acercó a la cama, donde le quito el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes y los zapatos a la rubia, Hilary estaba demasiado débil para reaccionar como hubiese querido.

De pronto recordó lo que el hijo del señor Nicolas y el mimos señor intentaron hacerle años atrás, su cuerpo se paralizo, los ojos de Ángelo estaba encendidos, en parte por la excitación y en parte por la heroína consumida.

La acarició por encima de la ropa, ella quería gritar, pero su ronca voz no le dio mucho volumen. Ángelo lograría su cometido, le quitó el suéter y pudo ver, a través de la playera de algodón que llevaba la chica sus finas y exquisitas formas de mujer, su vehemencia se hizo mayor, quería tener todo ese cuerpo para él...

Pero de pronto un estruendo se oyó, los vidrios comenzaron a temblar y algunas partes del edificio se vinieron abajo, ¿pero a qué se debió todo eso?

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_**Flash Back**_

_Ángelo era un mujeriego, tenía una novia con la que estaba comprometido, sin embargo él era de la idea de que no es correcto que un hombre se entregue a una sola mujer, si había aceptado aquel contrato era porque le beneficiaba, solo eso, pero ni por ello dejaría su estilo de vida._

_Así que su fiesta de compromiso había sido tan solo tres meses antes de la gran fiesta de fin de año de las Lind I., solo invitó a sus amigos más cercanos y quienes compartían sus ideales. Durante la ceremonia se comporto como un verdadero caballero, su prometida Dana era una chica educada en la antigua escuela, muy hermosa, pero también muy recatada y seria, cuando Ángelo intentaba besarla ella se negaba diciéndole siempre lo mismo "no es correcto, espera hasta que estemos casados"_

_Inútilmente, el moreno creyó que esa noche tendría algo de "acción" con su prometida, pero ella le llamo desvergonzado y degenerado, se marcho furiosa dejándolo con "las ganas". En compañía de sus amigos fue a un barrio bajo de Londres, sabía que podría tener a una mujer de más alta categoría, pero no deseaba ser galante esa noche, solo quería algo fácil, en su camino se toparon con una pelirroja de ojos color avellana de no más de 17 años, al parecer estaba perdida, el conocido prostíbulo estaba a unas cuantas calles más, pero ellos creyéndose los amos de mundo subieron a la joven a la limosina y le hicieron cosas denigrantes, cuando terminaron su juego la arrojaron del auto aún en movimiento. _

_Un mes después los tres jóvenes tenían cargos de violación, la joven, que respondía al nombre de Alexa Delanay sobrevivió y después de un mes de recuperación levantó una demanda en contra de sus agresores, Alexa tenía dos hermanos menores, ella y su madre eran el único sustento de la familia Delanay, los jóvenes, siendo ricos y poderosos enfrentaron el reto de sus padres, además el padre de uno de los amigos de Ángelo mando a que se deshicieran de Alexa para que no hubiera testigos, ya en juicio y, ahora siendo sospechosos por la muerte de la chica tenían todas las de perder, pero las familias compraron a los jurados y se les declaro inocentes, cerrando el caso. Aunque eso tuvo consecuencias..._

_Para la familia Delanay todo se derrumbó, además de la "accidental " muerte de Alexa, su madre cayó enferma del corazón, los jóvenes Delanay, Ethan de 16 y Michael de 15, juraron venganza en contra de Ángelo y sus amigos, Carl y Ariel._

_Los siguieron durante semanas y descubrieron lo de la fiesta en casa de las Lind. I, dos días antes su madre falleció, sin ninguna motivación más que la venganza los jóvenes idearon un plan para destruir a todos esos niños ricos que se aprovechan de sus posición humillando a los de la clase media y baja._

_Ariel era el único que no asistiría a la fiesta, así que Ethan, la mañana siguiente a la fiesta entró a la casa y ahí, rogando que los culpables pagaran activo una bomba que llevaba conectada a su cuerpo, explotando en mil pedazos, lo mismo hacía su hermano Michael en la casa de Omega._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nadie pudo responder ante la explosión. Los escombros saltaron por el aire. Una lluvia de sangre inundaba el suelo dándole un tono escarlata. Lo más inteligente que se les ocurrió a los sobrevivientes fue quedarse quietos. Cualquier movimiento haría que el edificio se sacudiera aún más. El hermoso jardín de la casa ya no existía, en su lugar se encontraban los escombros de la habitación principal. La mayoría de las habitaciones también estaban destruidas.

William corrió al interior del lugar antes de que llegaran los cuerpos de seguridad de campus, cruzó por entre los escombros en dirección a una de las habitaciones, había visto entrar a Hilary en compañía de Ángelo, por ello decidió marcharse, pero la explosión hizo que sus piernas corrieran en esa dirección para salvarla, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, debía pensar que un movimientos en falso podía causar más destrucción, en salvar a los sobrevivientes mal heridos que se encontró en su alocada carrera, en su propia seguridad, pero no, el rubio no dejaba de pensar en Hilary, en salvar su vida.

Su vida volvería a la miseria sin ella, aquellas largas pláticas y salidas donde olvidaba toda su amargura, su soledad, las sonrisas sinceras de Hilary eran un aliciente para sentirse en paz consigo mismo. No sabía exactamente por qué se sentía así, no quería pensar que era amor, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, sin aliento, con el corazón encogido y el riesgo de perder la vida, temía lo peor: un mundo sin Hilary, no quería volver a sentir eso, no de nuevo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? No lo sabía, no se había dado cuenta del cambio de sus sentimientos. La persona más valiosa para William era Hilary Taylor.

Willi... am – era un voz quejumbrosa, era Ángelo quien estaba encima de Hilary, arriba de él había un gran viga que le destrozo gran parte de la columna.

Ángelo, con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz, levanto la viga, un nuevo agujero se hizo en la habitación, saltó con cuidado para no caerse junto a los escombros, rogó porque su acción no hubiese herido a alguien.

Logro la libertad de Ángelo, lo movió con cuidado, él gritó de dolor y se desmayó, Hilary estaba despierta y muy asustada. Traro de moverse.

No te muevas – advirtió con voz preocupada William, en sus ojos se reflejaba un nuevo sentimiento – Puede que estés herida.

Pero Hilary le ignoró, se sentó en la cama llena de escombros y miro el cuerpo desvanecido de Ángelo.

Descuida, él me protegió – sabía que no era así, antes de la explosión él intento violarla y quizá, aquello fuera su castigo, no quería pensar así, pero ella creía en lo de recibir siempre nuestro cambio.

Hilary sintió un estremecimiento, los gritos de dolor llegaban de todas partes.

Ten cuidado, por favor – La rubia se había puesto de pie para buscar a Stephanie – podrías tener heridas interna – Hilary miró a William, aquel rostro siempre serio, pero a la vez sereno ahora estaba descompuesto por la preocupación, la frente arrugada y el ceño fruncido. La evidente inquietud de William sorprendió a Hilary, su corazón brinco sintiendo una alegría repentina, sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos de William, él la rodeo con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

Hilary debía estar preocupada por el paradero de su hermana, William debía pensar en la forma de sacar a su amada y a Ángelo sin que corrieran ninguna clase de peligro, pero no, en las mentes de ambos jóvenes solo estaba la idea de que se amaban, que se pertenecían y que absolutamente nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

A veces los sentimientos nos hacen actuar de forma irracional, mientras la desgracia cubría el ambiente de los amantes, estando en brazos del otro se sentían seguros.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales: **

_**Bambú**_

_Me presento mi nombre es__** Yessica**__ conocida como __**Bambú**__, solo en__** terryfics**__ y __**CCfanfic**__s me conocen como __**terrycy13**__. Es para mi un gusto estar emprendiendo esta aventura junto con __**Marlene**__ y las chicas a quienes le doy las gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto, y por ultimo sepan que esperamos sus comentarios, que ellos nos servirán para mejorar cada vez mas, sobre todo a mi ya que es la primera vez que me arriesgo a hacer una historia de nuestra amada pareja. __**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leernos**__._

**Karlina:**

"La vida es como el mar, pues nos lleva cual ola por distintos rumbos, siendo a veces tan dulce y a ratos tan tempestuosa como la peor de las tormentas"

**Mar: **

**Este es el primer fic en el que participo, al fin me atrevo a hacerlo, agradezco a todas las compañeras el que me permitan apoyarlas y espero que este fic sea del agrado de todas las chicas.**

**Marlene:**

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este fic grupal que estará lleno de sorpresas, espero que se queden con nosotras hasta el final, pues esta historia estará llena de sorpresas, jaja, después de todo 8 cabezas piensan mejor que una, no?? Gracias, de nuevo, nos vemos en el capítulo 2.**

**Nancy:**

_**Hola, mi nombre es Nancy Granchester y pertenezco al grupo de las sirenas de tinta, nos alegra enormemente poder crear maravillosas historias sobre nuestra serie favorita como lo es Candy Candy. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que el motivo de este grupo, es crea para la completa distracción y entretenimiento sin ningún otro fin. Pueden comunicarse conmigo para lo que necesiten, agradeceríamos de todo corazón sus opiniones sobre el fics, ya que así podremos crecer aun mas en este maravilloso grupo.**_ _**Gracias por estar y por apoyarnos siempre...**_ _**las quiero mucho la sirena de tinta Nancy Granchester**_

Las demás Sirenas son: **JOVANKA, RUBY y ROSALBA,** pero ellas se presentarán más adelante.

Un agradecimiento muy especial para **ALEKXANDRA** quien fue la editora de este primer capítulo, amiga, esperamos contar con tu ayuda en la continuación de este fic.


	2. Capítulo 2: Parte 1: Las memorias de Wil

**Dedicado muy especialmente a las Sirenas De Tinta: **

**JoVaNkA,**

**KaRlInA,**

**MaR,**

**NaNcY,**

**RoSaLbA,**

**RuBy y**

**YeSsIcA.**

**Capítulo 2: Luchando por el futuro**

_**Parte 1: Las memorias de William**_

ilary Taylor D'Genaro había perdido a su querida hermana en aquel terrible accidente, o lo que pareció ser un accidente, Stephanie D'Genaro murió, la habitación principal y la estancia habían sido los lugares más destruidos de la casa Lind I., muchas personas perdieron la vida víctimas de las vigas y escombros, otros debido a la estampida humana que se produjo después del pánico inicial, algunos otros fallecieron de camino a los hospitales, aún con todo, los rumores continuaron, la casa Omega también había sido destruida, era la misma forma, salvo que los heridos se reducían a 5 personas, entre ellas Ariel Goor.

¿Qué había sucedido para que aquellos jóvenes se atrevieran a tal atrocidad? Nadie lo sabía, el gobierno lo tomó como un acto terrorista, el hijo del cónsul de Irlanda, Angelo Keane, salió vivo del lugar gracias a la intervención oportuna de William Andley, pero con serias consecuencias en la columna vertebral, para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, debía someterse a una riesgosa cirugía y a una dolorosa recuperación, aún así los doctores no aseguraban que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, no volvería a jugar fútbol, su deporte favorito y, quizá, su desempeño sexual se viera afectado.

Hilary estuvo hombro a hombro con su madre, Reneé, quien lloro desconsoladamente por la muerte de Stephanie, la tristeza las envolvió a ambas, Richard Granchester también las acompaño en su dolor, William se mantuvo un poco alejado, él mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor que se siente al perder a una hermana, si bien aún sentía cierto recelo por Stephanie, el hecho de saber lo que había hecho con Hilary le hizo cambiar poco a poco su concepto.



Los días pasaron lentamente, la atmósfera se sentía tensa y desolada en las noticias aún se comentaba sobre lo ocurrido en las casas Lind I. y Omega de la Universidad de Sheffield, pero Hilary tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, tras la muerte de su hermana, Reneé le suplicó que hicieran un viaje por el mundo, la rubia no pudo negarse, dejándole solo una nota a William se marchó durante algunos meses.

William permaneció en Londres solo y asombrado. Aprovecho el tiempo pensando en su situación. Aquello no era difícil de comprender: era imposible. Se dejo caer sobre su cama, cerro sus ojos para, tal vez, conseguir un poco de la claridad que necesitaba. Desde el accidente había tenido conversaciones como las de antes con Hilary, pero eso no le permitía desprenderse del tumulto de pensamientos y emociones que lo invadían.

Cuando se acercó a Hilary, Angelo sugirió aquella tarde después de dejar a la rubia en su casa una posibilidad, que parecía tan ridícula en ese entonces, de que se estaba enamorando de la ojiverde, pero en ese entonces el mayor obstáculo para tan descabellada idea era lo que él sentía, o lo que no sentía. No estaba seguro qué se necesitaba para amar a una mujer, en una ocasión lo hizo y salió herido debido a la traición y el engaño, pero ahora... era diferente, pues le invadía un sentimiento de... no quería pronunciar esa palabra.

Su percepción en cuanto al aspecto físico no había cambiado, desde el primer momento que la vio la considero hermosa, Hilary seguía siendo ella, era innegable: sus pechos eran grandes, su cintura confiaba el centro de su cuerpo a un circulo diminuto, su torso era corto y sus piernas largas, sus caderas sensualmente anchas y los glúteos redondos y prominentes. Una característica más era su altura. Hilary tenía casi su misma altura. Aún así, cada día que pasaron juntos descubrió que la deseaba un poco más, no solo debido a sus atributos físicos, el corazón de la rubia estaba tan abierto, tan dispuesto a ver el bien, tan ciego a la maldad, tan inocente e indefenso, tan carente de doblez, que lo inducía a abrir su propio corazón. Con ella podía bajar la guardia en todos los sentidos; podía ser como ella: sencilla, capaz de expresar lo que realmente pensaba. La deseaba porque amaba lo que era, a pesar de él mismo. La amaba por cómo era él cuando estaba con ella... La amaba... este descubrimiento no le causó conmoción alguna, sabía decir cuál había sido el momento, el lugar y el acontecimiento que lo había desencadenado.

Mientras corría en dirección al edificio en ruinas, admitió que le había sucedido lo imposible, sabía de los sentimientos de Hilary, que inútilmente había tratado de ocultar, aunque no fuera propio de ella; lo único que separaba a esos dos era que Hilary no sabía de los sentimientos de William, no sabía de su doloroso pasado, pero eso cambiaría cuando ella regresara a sus brazos... el amor solo se encuentra un vez en la vida y él no lo dejaría ir.



La mañana del 22 de diciembre, Hilary regresó junto a Reneé, aún les dolía la muerte de Stephanie, pero sabían que a la pelinegra no le hubiera gustado verlas tristes eternamente, la rubia dejo a su madre en la casa y fue al cementerio con la intención de dejar algunas flores, lirios para ser exactos, en la tumba de su hermana, salvo que esa misma mañana alguien ya se le había adelantado...



William visitó la tumba de Stephanie D'Genaro, sabía que había sido injusto con la joven, después de todo ella solo quería protegerlo de un futuro desgraciado, quizá el método que uso no fue el más indicado, pero quien era él para juzgar las acciones ajenas.

Sabía que las rosas de invierno eran las favoritas de la joven D'Genaro, su hermana cultivaba toda clase de rosas en América y él se había llevado algunos retoños con él.

Stephanie... – murmuro y se arrodillo ante la tumba, colocó las rosas delicadamente – espero que te guste mi presente... yo... no sé qué decir... creo que lo más conveniente es Gracias y Perdón.

William no se percató de la presencia de Hilary quien sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón, sabía perfectamente que eran celos. ¿Qué debería sentir realmente? Stephanie había sido su hermana y una verdadera amiga, por cierto. Hilary la echaba de menos, aunque si Stephanie siguiera con vida, seguramente sus sentimientos, de por sí poco claros, se habrían tornado aún más confusos. El amor ya es difícil cuando es llano y sencillo, pero ¡cuán más difícil se volvía cuando dos mujeres se enamoraban del mismo hombre y ese hombre había amado a una antes que a la otra, peor aún si ellas eran hermanas! No porque existiera competencia, de hecho jamás la hubo, ni antes cuando Stephanie vivía, mucho menos ahora, ahora estaba segura que tanto su hermana como William habían advertido sus sentimientos. Ella era una mujer que sabía lo que era el abandono y el desprecio que las personas que se supone debieron darle solo amor, no era digna de ser amada, nadie podría, aún si William se lo había confesado, qué le decía que no era simple lastima. Nadie iba a amarla, pero sí era libre de conservar sus sentimientos y entregar su corazón, aunque nadie se enterara jamás, le era suficiente.



El viento soplo dejando en el ambiente un aroma que William reconoció de inmediato, ese delicioso aroma a canela, el aroma de... ella, sabía que estaba a solo unos pasos de él, no quería pensar que su mente le jugaba una broma, el amor es misterioso y cuando se siente intensamente podemos percibir la esencia de aquel ser amado, eso creía el rubio, se levanto lentamente, vestía una gabardina negra que casi tocaba el suelo, su cabello rubio y largo se mecía con el ir y venir de la fría brisa de invierno, coloco su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lentamente giro la cabeza.

Hilary dejo de respirar por un momento, William sin duda era un hombre atractivo y aquel sorpresivo giro de él la dejo sin aliento, se sentía tan insignificante ante él, sentía que su existencia no era bastante para un hombre como William, se aferró a los lirios y bajo la cabeza, el rubio lo percibió y lentamente camino hacia ella, solo un paso de distancia los separaba, él acarició con su mano derecha la blanca mejilla, Hilary vestía un abrigo blanco, botas del mismo color y unos jeans, William percibió algo cálido en el rostro femenino ¡Hilary estaba llorando! El rubio lo notó y una preocupación jamás sentida inundo su corazón.

Hil... – la voz se le partió cuando ella levanto el rostro y vio como las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de la chica, Hilary no podía evitarlo, no sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero así lo sentía, quería desahogarse, él la abrazo tiernamente, los sollozos fueron cada vez más frecuentes, los lirios cayeron al suelo y los brazos de la chica rodearon el cuerpo de William, él la imitó – llora, llora todo lo que quieras, no te quedes con esa tristeza – el rubio al fin había comprendido el sentimiento de infelicidad que estaba experimentando Hilary, ella no había llorado por su hermana, ese era el momento, él lo comprendía porque ya había experimentado aquello.

La extraño... yo no... – y continuó sollozando, el rubio sabía que en momentos como aquellos lo único que se puede hacer es acompañar a la persona, no existen palabras que curen la perdida de un ser querido, pero un abrazo es un alivio para el alma dolida.

Te amo, pequeña, y siempre estaré a tu lado – después de decir esto beso la frente de Hilary, ella se estremeció. ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! ¿Acaso jugaba con sus sentimientos? Se preguntó Hilary, pero una fuerza que no era la suya la obligo a levantar el rostro, al momento de hacerlo se encontró con los hermosos ojos celestes de William, en ellos vio comprensión, apoyo, preocupación, pero lo más significativo fue el brillo intenso de su mirada, un brillo que solo el amor puede reflejar, a excepción de Stephanie, nunca nadie jamás la había mirado con sentimientos tan cálidos.

También te amo, William – el rubio le siguió mirando, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino, la amaba y era correspondido, qué dicha tan grande, pensó que jamás experimentaría aquel sentimiento del que hablan los poetas y escritores, pero estaba presente, en su corazón, en todo su ser y lo único que quería hacer era proteger a ese ser frágil que tenía entre sus brazos, velar su sueño, llorar con sus tristezas, reír con las bromas, celebrar triunfos y apoyar en los fracasos, todo en torno a ella... la mujer de su vida, su alma gemela, Hilary... su mundo entero.

Tenemos que hablar... – dijo acariciando el rostro femenino, con sus dedos pulgares borro la evidencia del llanto, ella cerró los ojos y asintió, sabía que el pasado de William le dolería, pero quería saber, involucrarse en su vida y ser parte de ella, también sabía que contarle sus historia no sería grato, pero él ante todo era su amigo y siempre supo escucharla con atención sin juzgar sus acciones o aquello que la llevo a hacer ciertas cosas - ¿Te gusta la comida de India? – fue la primera pregunta que hizo William entre su mano estaba la de Hilary, así habían caminado un largo rato, él rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta, la rubia sonrió, la mano masculina evidenciaba su nerviosismo, asintió sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que William se quedara perplejo y un ligero sonrojo apreció en su rostro, ella siguió sonriendo mientras el giraba la cara.

William llevo a Hilary a su indio preferido en Londres, el India Club, en el hotel Strand Continental. El restaurante estaba en el quinto piso y se accedía a él por un sórdido tramo de escaleras. Es un local estrecho y atestado de mesas y sillas de madera baratas, suelo de baldosas de cuarto de baño, paredes desnudas, comida aún más barata y curries que eran lo más parecido a lo que podías encontrar en las calles de la India. Subieron la destartalada escalera, pasaron por delante del salón de hombres desvaído y lleno de humo del segundo piso, atestado de indios entrados en años con camisa blanca y pantalones de lino, que se arrellanaban en los desvencijados muebles mirando ceñudos la televisión. William miro de reojo a Hilary, ella estaba totalmente serena, impasible. El caballero abrió la puerta sin letrero del sencillo comedor.

El lugar estaba casi vacío y un joven de unos veintitantos años, moreno y de nacional india se aproximo a ellos con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

William – exclamó tendiéndole la mano al rubio, él correspondió el saludo - ¡qué gusto verte!

Mike, gracias – la mirada del moreno se desvió a la joven rubia – quiero presentarte a mi novia, ella es Hilary Taylor D'Genaro – Hilary miro de reojo al rubio, jamás le había pedido que fuera su novia, sin embargo una inmensa felicidad embargo su corazón, porque aquel gesto era una prueba de que el rubio de verdad la amaba.

Un placer, bella dama – hizo una reverencia que le sonrió.

También para mí es un placer, Mike – el que Hilary llamara al moreno por su nombre y le sonriera significo mucho para William, pues sabía que ella no hacía distinción entre las personas.

¿Una mesa o comerán en la barra? – preguntó el mesero.

Una mesa, por favor, Mike.

Los condujo a un lugar retirado, el semblante de William le dio a entender que querían privacidad y si él era capaz de proporcionárselas lo haría gustoso.

Pidieron varios curries y chutneys para los dos junto con arroz y un nan, William pidió una cerveza que va muy bien con el curie, pero Hilary bebió solo agua.

Durante la comida hablaron de lo que hicieron en esos meses, los lugares que visitó Hilary, el como Reneé había decidido quedarse un tiempo en Egipto con un viejo amigo suyo que era arqueólogo, le contó las historias y leyendas que cubren las ruinas egipcias, en general, la rubia quedo fascinada por cada lugar al que fue, William la escuchaba gustoso, de alguna manera la chica tenía la facilidad para contar las cosas y llevarte a vivirlo como ella decía.

La comida terminó y Mike les llevo dos cafés, el atardecer estaba en su apogeo en las calles de Londres, una capa anaranjada cubría el quinto piso de aquel hotel, la magia del momento era divina, William tomó las manos de Hilary entre las suyas y las beso.

Tienes una pregunta que te atormenta, hazla, por favor – suplicó el rubio.

¿Qué relación tuviste con mi hermana? – ni siquiera lo dudo, era algo que quería saber, se arrepintió de su vehemencia, pero la sonrisa de William le devolvió la confianza.



_William Andley era el heredero del consorcio banquero más importante de Estados Unidos, la historia y éxito de su familia provenía de su bisabuelo, Gerard Andley, un hombre cauteloso. Un millonario que se había hecho a sí mismo. Gerard era hijo de escoceses que habían emigrado a América con un único fin, una vida mejor, después de la primera guerra mundial el mundo era un caos y Estados Unidos era la promesa de un futuro prometedor. Se instalaron en Chicago, a las afueras de la cuidad en Lakewood, donde el padre de Gerard tenía una granja que le había ganado en una partida de poker a un viejo contrabandista de poca monta, así que de no tener nada se hicieron de una granja prospera, una mañana el viejo tractor se descompuso y ya que la leche de las vacas que se criaban ahí era la mejor del rumbo se dieron la libertad de comprar uno nuevo._

_Gerard pasaba su tiempo libre desmontando el tractor y construyendo radios rudimentarias de cuarzo en el cobertizo. Siendo hijo único y con una familia que podía darse ciertos privilegios asistió a la universidad. Tras licenciarse obtuvo una beca en Syracuse para proseguir sus estudios de ingeniería en la Escuela de Ingeniería Civil Aplicada. Al cabo de pocos años era uno de los ingenieros jefes del proyecto de la presa de Saint Lawrence, y supervisaba a doscientos millones de dólares de fondos federales y cientos de peones, ingenieros y científicos hidrodinámicos. Gerard escogió cuidadosamente una esposa, Penélope y tuvo cuidadosamente un solo hijo, Walter, mi abuelo, el abuelo siguió los pasos del Gerard, pero él tomó con mayor seguridad y logística sus proyectos, le fascinaba el poder que los artefactos tenían sobre la naturaleza, sin embargo el falló de una construcción en manos del gobierno ruso obligo a Walter a dejar en negocio de la ingeniería civil, con veinticinco años de edad, el joven Andley de nueva cuenta inicio estudios en la universidad de Princenton en finanzas, salió con un montón de licenciaturas que no recordaba haber obtenido y pronto comenzó a trabajar en la empresa más importante de todos los tiempos, los diamantes._

_A los treinta y siete años se convirtió en el presidente de la industria y contrajo matrimonio con una joven de descendencia escocesa noble, dándole el título de Sir, Elroy Budge, de tan solo 25 años, con quien engendro un único hijo, el heredero del poderío que comenzaba a nacer bajo el apellido Andley, mi padre, Alan Andley, quien no solo supo aprovechar el nombre e influencia de su padre, sino que también su lazo intimo con la nobleza de Escocia, con ayuda de diversos socios que quedaron enganchados por el panorama que planteaba Alan decidieron apoyarlo hasta la última consecuencia._



El éxito es un don indispensable en los Andley, cada eslabón de la cadena la ha engrosado, el reto de las futuras generaciones es grande, aquello es una presión inimaginable – dijo William con una nube de fastidio en sus azules ojos, Hilary estaba impresionada con la historia de personas comunes que habían logrado cada objetivo planteado, sin duda el rubio tenía un reto muy grande en su vida.



_Consientes de que Alan era un hombre nacido para el triunfo, mis abuelos decidieron que solo una mujer digna podría ocupar el lugar como su esposa, debían elegirla de la mejor manera, fiestas y eventos de toda clase se hicieron presentes en la mansión Andley con el único propósito de hallar a la mujer que siguiera dándole a los Andley un heredero digno._

_La candidata fue Erin Lepsius, nacida en Londres, hija única de un rico ejecutivo de una compañía farmacéutica. Después de un año mi madre dio a luz a una pequeña a la que nombraron Sarah, mi hermana mayor, quien solo por el hecho de tener los mismos gustos y creencias de la abuela Elroy no fue rechazada, pero cuando Sarah tenía 4 años, mis padres tuvieron una segunda hija, Pauna, en quien se centro la atención de mi madre debido a su delicado estado de salud._



Hilary notó que el tema de Pauna, su hermana fallecida, era aún difícil para William, pero comprendía aquel dolor, aún si pasaran mil años, jamás podría olvidar a Stephanie y ese dolor que su muerte le provocaba, tomó la mano de William y deposito un beso delicado, él tenía los ojos rojos, trataba de no llorar, el gesto de apoyo proveniente de su novia lo animó.

Pauna estaba enferma de leucemia, las trasfusiones y quimioterapias agotaban mucho a la familia, pero aún con aquella enfermedad, mi hermana era querida por todos los miembros de la familia por su gentileza y ternura, por supuesto que mi hermana Sarah estaba celosa, pues durante cuatro años fue hija única y mis padres jamás le negaron nada, la relación con Pauna nunca fue buena y la última gota fue un día en que Sarah se presentaría en una obra, era un papel pequeño, pero para ella era lo más grande de su vida, recuerdo que en ese entonces ella tenía 10 años, mis padres prometieron asistir, antes de la aparición de Sarah, Pauna se sintió mal y tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia al hospital, Sarah llego a casa furiosa y le grito que ojalá ya se muriera, mi padre la abofeteo, eso fue algo que Sarah jamás le perdonó ni a ella ni a mis padres. Incluso ni ella, ni su familia asistieron al entierro de Pauna, argumentando que tenían que viajar de emergencia a Francia...

¿Cuándo naces tú? – la rubia sintió la tensión en los hombros masculinos, él la miro sereno, agradecía aquellos gestos que lo tranquilizaban.



_Cuando Sarah tenía 7 años y Pauna 3, mi madre quedo embarazada de mí, la mansión se llenó de alegría cuando un hijo varón fue presentado a los miembros de la familia, mi madre estaba desecha, su último embarazo fue el más peligroso debido a la presión que ejercía mi abuela sobre ella, desde el tatarabuelo Ethan, padre de Gerard, los Andley solo habían tenido un hijo, un varón, asegurando así la descendencia familiar, mi madre llevaba dos niñas y el miedo de que obtener el mismo resultado afectó la salud de mamá, empezó a sufrir trastornos emocionales clínicos que la obligan a tomar grandes dosis de litio de alto grado por el resto de su vida, razón por la que mi crianza y educación estuvo a cargo de niñeras y profesores particulares, a Pauna la cuidaban enfermeras especializadas y Sarah fue criada en gran parte por la abuela Elroy, mamá volcó su energía en tareas agradables y ordenadas. El jardín de la mansión de Lakewood es famoso, ese fue el único proyecto en que Pauna y mamá trabajaron juntas. _



Desde que tengo memoria jamás fui testigo de un solo gesto de afecto entre mis padres, su matrimonio fue meramente interés mutuo, mi padre le daría un futuro tranquilizador a mi madre y a su familia, y mamá debía corresponder dándole un hijo, una vez cumplidos los objetivos comenzaron a enfrascarse en sus propios asuntos.



_Desde muy niño se me instruyó para que fuera un hombre de negocios, finanzas, administración, contabilidad, economía eran solo algunas de las materias que me enseñaban, tenía tan solo 7 años, cuando a los 10 años comencé a interesarme en las leyes, mi padre no me negó ninguna clase de apoyo para que aprendiera más, pero él jamás me supervisó, nunca trato realmente de orientarme o de ayudarme en mi educación de otro modo que proporcionándome el dinero para estudiar con profesores especializados y pagar cursos._

_De modo que pase casi toda la primera parte de mi vida encerrado en un salón estudiando las leyes, tenía 14 años cuando uno de mis profesores le dijo a mi padre que estaba listo para ir a la universidad, él se regocijó al igual que el resto de la familia, él movió sus influencias para que yo entrara en la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos, Harvard fue la elegida._



Una vez en Harvar, ese lugar gélido, oscuro y escarpado, descubrí los grandes tesoros de la vida en la universidad. Tenía catorce años, un niño prodigio como me llamaban los demás – dijo irónico - , nunca había tenido una experiencia educativa reglada de ninguna clase, ni lo que podría llamarse una educación social.

¿No tenías amigos? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

Mi padre tiene como mano derecha al señor Jonson, un inglés muy eficiente y trabajador, su esposa murió al dar a luz a su hijo George, por lo cual él se enfrasco más en el trabajo para no pensar en el dolor, razón por la cual George se crió junto a mí como un guardián y guía, es dos años mayor. Fuera de él y mis hermanas no tenía a nadie y tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer para relacionarme con los demás. Pocos meses después logré entablar lo que podría llamar amistades, la mayoría basadas en los estudios con gente con la que tenía un interés común. Tales relaciones solo surgían cuando otra persona tropezaba conmigo en la oscuridad, cuando mi padre lo destinaba a ser mi compañero, como en el caso de George, o bien cuando me tomaban simpatía, como en el caso de Angelo, Stephanie fue la primera persona que conocí cuya presencia no me vino impuesta de algún modo – Hilary brincó de sorpresa al escuchar lo último, al fin había llegado al punto principal, estaba nerviosa, qué misterio se ocultaba entre ellos dos, ¿sería capaz de soportarlo?



Sin darse cuenta, el local se estaba llenando de hombres de negocios ingleses, muchos de ellos procedentes de las ex colonias, sentados alrededor de mesas cubiertas de pequeñas fuentes de planta llenas de comida y botellas vacías de cerveza, caballeros de pelo canoso, corpulentos y entrados en años, de los que seguían llevando trajes de tres piezas y relojes de bolsillo, parecían bastante animados y satisfechos.

Una carcajada llamó la atención de los rubios, fue que notaron la presencia de más personas en aquel pequeño espacio, William hizo una seña, el camarero se acercó y dejo la cuenta en una pequeña bandeja de plata, cuando William preguntó por su amigo le contestaron que Mike estaba en su descanso, el rubio tomó la nota, sacó su cartera de cuero dejando varios billetes sobre la mesa, se levantó y ayudo a Hilary.

¿Vamos a caminar?

Me encantaría ir a nuestro estanque – sugirió la rubia y él sonrió satisfecho.



En la mansión Andley se escuchó un ruido violento, la botella yacía en mil pedazos sobre el fino azulejo, Erin despertó inmediatamente, aquel ruido estremecedor venía de la habitación de Alan, cuando llego al lugar vio aterrorizada el cuerpo del hombre yaciente sobre el piso, un gran asombró estalló en ella, como si el aire se hubiera roto.

A Alan le recorrió una debilidad, una relajación terrible, un deshielo, una desintegración de la fuerza. El alma de Alan se abrió ancha, atónita, sintiendo el dolor, pero aún así se levanto, estaba débil, pero no deseaba descansar, deseaba seguir, seguir hasta el fin, salió de la casa a pesar de los ruegos de Erin, los sirvientes trataron de detenerlo, pero se detenían en seco al mirar el cuerpo débil y furtivo, pero con ojos demoníacos de sátira, no dudaría en atacar a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo. Vagó por el enorme bosque, inconsciente y débil, sin pensar en nada.

¿Qué sucede? – demandó la señora Elroy, con un semblante de total molestia.

Es Alan - dijo con voz ahogada Erin – ha perdido la razón.

Elroy sabía que algo no andaba bien con su hijo desde hacía un tiempo, lo había visto ausente en todo lo que hacía, a excepción de los negocios, no dormía, pasaba largas noches de insomnio, la cafeína era su mejor compañera, en un principio le preocupó que aquel estado afectará el consorcio, sin embargo esa inquietud desapareció cuando veía a su hijo en las juntas de los socios y daba su informe sin mayores problemas, pensó que solo era un etapa en la vida adulta de su hijo, jamás le dijo que fuera al médico, jamás intentó ayudarle, jamás movió un debo porque mientras él siguiera aumentando la fortuna familiar lo que hiciera fuera de los beneficios de la familia no le incumbía en absoluto.

Ahora que escuchaba aquella aseveración tan absurda, tampoco hizo nada para ayudar a su hijo.

Alan solo quiere dar un paseo, no por eso esta loco – dijo con voz fuerte y convincente, sabía que si llegaba un rumor como esos a la junta directiva Alan sería revocado de su puesto y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Pero... – trató de discutir Erin, la mirada furiosa de Elroy hizo que guardara silencio.

Quiero que dos hombres sigan a Alan, pero de lejos, él regresara por la mañana para dar su informe de fin de año y no quiero que se habla más del tema – sentenció la vieja matriarca, con Walter muerto y una nuera mentalmente imposibilitada, ella se había quedado a cargo de mantener vigente a la familia y sus ordenes eran obedecidas sin dudar.

El crepúsculo derramaba una luz rara, no terrenal, de color rosado, la fría noche azul iba penetrando en la nieve. En el valle situado abajo, Alan fue dando traspiés por la ladera de nieve en la oscuridad azulada, trepando siempre inconscientemente, aunque estuviese cansado. Se alejo mucho, tanto que los hombre que lo seguían lo perdieron de vista por largos minutos, el boque era inestable y las pasadas nevadas provocaban trampas mortales para aquel que no conociera sus secretos. Alan caminó a su izquierda, había una ladera muy pronunciada, con rocas negras y masas caídas de roca con nieve surcando como venas la negrura de la piedra. Sin embargo, no había sonido alguno. Una pequeña luna luminosa brillaba con intensidad justo delante, como una dolorosa cosa brillante que estaba siempre ahí, sin cesar, de la cual no había escapatoria... Alan sentía la misma antipatía por aquel astro como la que experimentaba William, el hombre de unos 49 años estaba cansado, había tenido bastante... quería descansar.

Resbaló por una pronunciada pendiente de nieve, eso le asustó y por un momento recupero la razón, no sabía qué hacía, lo único que deseaba era llegar al final, continuar mientras pudiera moverse.



Se internaron en el pequeño bosque, William tuvo una repentina preocupación, similar a la que sintió cuando la muerte se acercaba para llevarse a Pauna, hacía casi un año que no sabía nada de su familia, los llamaría la mañana siguiente.

El día era nublado y frío, pero repentinamente las nubes se abrieron dejando entrar unos cálidos rayos de sol, lo últimos de aquel día, pronto sería de noche.

Obviamente, al principio yo era bastante inepto socialmente – recomenzó la historia el rubio, tomaron asiento a un orilla del estanque congelado, él la rodeo con su brazos, su boca queda a milímetros del oído femenino, la voz aguda y del rubio hacía que Hilary se estremeciera – me llevó tiempo acostumbrarme a la cantidad de interacción que se suponía debía tener con mis compañeros. Al cabo de dos años mi abuelo murió consecuencia de un ataque de histeria en el que se cortó las muñecas, la familia cubrió aquel suicidio con bastante diplomacia, quizá nadie lo ha visto de esta forma, pero así como la inteligencia y éxito en los negocios viene en los genes Andley, también la locura es una constante, la presión que se lleva en los hombros puede ser inimaginable, la muerte de mi abuelo marcó en mí un evento importante, decidí que no me convertiría en un más.



_Con 17 años me interné en la clase media, el bajo mundo como se refiere a ello mi abuela._

_Con un nombre e identidad falsos, no te niego que fue más fácil para mí relacionarme con aquellas personas, con una vida más relajada y tranquila, trabajos de medio tiempo para cubrir sus estudios o para ayudar a su familia, en su mayoría hijos de madres solteras, un mundo donde los negocios y el prestigio de la familia no tenía importancia, mi nombre era Seth, y mientras mis padres creían que pasaba mis ratos libres en el lujoso departamento que alquilaron para mí, yo trabajaba como mesero en un café contemporáneo donde alumnos de letras y comunicación abundaban._

_Un día el café decidió celebrar su aniversario con un concurso de música y literatura, Jean-Louise fue la que más emoción causo al leer un poema escrito por ella, su voz firme y suave se ganó la atención de todos..._



Debo admitir que por primera vez me vi interesado en una persona – dijo William y sintió la tensión de Hilary – ella era una hermosa joven de 17 años con el pelo rojo como el fuego, tez blanca y sus enormes ojos avellana enmarcados por una largas y espesas pestañas negras, era una joven muy atractiva, pero demasiado superficial, cada hombre que la conocía se enamoraba de ella...

¿También tú? – lo cuestionó girando levemente la cabeza.

No, por esa razón se intereso en mí – contesto sincero.



_Cuando terminó todos los hombres le hicieron caravanas, siendo torpe relacionándome no me acerque a ella con esas intenciones, cuando terminé de trabajar ella me esperaba fuera del café, caminamos por la calle conversando de nuestros gustos, sinceramente éramos muy diferentes, sin embargo, se volvió mi amiga y poco después mi novia, solíamos discutir mucho, pero supongo que era lo que nos mantenía juntos. _

_En una ocasión me invitó a una fiesta con sus compañeros de universidad, acepté renuente, en aquel lugar fue que vi por primera vez a Stephanie, reconocí inmediatamente a la hija del cónsul alemán y agradecí que ella no me reconociera a mí, de hecho tu hermana supo mi verdadero nombre hasta que tú se lo dijiste, supongo que al igual que yo ella sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, nuestros movimientos y formas de comportarnos nos delataban, pero jamás hicimos comentario alguno. Salvo en una ocasión._

_Mis encuentros con Jean eran apasionados y largos, cuando cumplió 18 años le regale un costoso anillo, fue cuando se percató que la mayoría de mis regalos eran de marcas conocidas y bastante lujosos, me preguntó, pero me negué a contestarle._

_Stephanie se volvió una amiga incondicional para mí, era tan abierta y desinhibida, su forma de ser me cautivo, pero no de la forma en la que te imaginas, por el contrario sentía una camaradería única, algo parecido a mi relación con Pauna. Tu hermana conoció a Jean y pronto entre ellas existió un fuerte lazo de amistad, en ese entonces yo ignoraba las preferencias de tu hermana. De alguna manera me alegraba que las dos mujeres de mi vida, fuera de mis hermanas y mi madre, fueran amigas. Stephanie comprendía cuando yo tenía que atender mi otra vida, jamás me hizo pregunta alguna, siempre apoyándome, ayudándome, en fin ella se volvió indispensable en mi vida y agradecía poder contar con su amistad, aunque por alguna razón, jamás despertó ninguna clase de interés en mí, nuestra amistad era autentica._

_Con 18 años y un futuro condenado a las obligaciones le pedí a Jean que se casara conmigo, su respuesta fue un sí, Stephanie me dijo que eso era un verdadero error, que Jean no era lo que aparentaba._

_Querida Stephanie, tú tampoco lo eres – recuerdo haberle dicho, no estoy acostumbrado a que debatan mis decisiones – me casaré con ella, lo quieras o no._

_Abre los ojos Seth, ella solo te utiliza – era un argumento completamente absurdo, ni ella ni Jean sabían de mi otra vida._

_No digas estupideces – grité furioso – que tú seas así no quiere decir que ella también – tu hermana me abofeteo._

_Voy a probarte qué clase de persona es tu querida Jean._

_Stephanie se preocupaba mucho por mí, desconozco la razón, dos semanas después, me llego una nota de tu hermana donde me citaba en su departamento según decía "me abriría los ojos a la realidad"_

_Mientras pensaba en si ir o no, me atormentaba pensando qué significaba Jean para mí, ¿la amaba realmente? No estaba seguro, pero ella se había vuelto una forma de escapatoria, cada que algo pasaba en casa ella estaba para mí, era una forma para desestresarme _



Sé que suena egoísta, pero Jean era un gran apoyo para mí, su forma desenfadada de ver al mundo me cautivaba, envidiaba esa libertad que yo jamás experimentaría – Hilary oía a William hablar de sus cadenas y le dolía, sabía que aún con ella en su vida jamás podría liberarlo de aquello, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por alegrar su vida.



_Llegué al departamento de Stephanie, aún no puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron, era Jean, acariciaba vehementemente el cuerpo desnudo de tu hermana, jamás le conocí esa pasión, ese deseo a punto de explotar, Stepahien se dio cuenta de mi presencia y la beso mirándome fijamente, esa era su forma de abrirme los ojos, después hizo que Jean se volviera, me miró a los ojos desconcertada, tu hermana se colocó una bata de ceda y la enfrentó conmigo ahí._

_Desconozco de qué familia eres y cuál es tu verdadera identidad, Seth, pero esta jovencita lo ha descubierto y tiene mucho interés en ser tu esposa por todo lo que eso conllevará en su vida – dijo mientras nos daba la espalda, su actitud era fría – aunque lo siento por ti, nena, eres una estupenda amante – dijo seductora._

_¡Son unas malditas! – les grite tragándome las lagrimas, mi orgullo estaba herido, mi mejor amiga y mi futura esposa me habían traicionado._

_Stephanie me busco al día siguiente para explicarme las cosas, cómo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jean, el como ella ocultaba algo, lo fácil que fue seducirla, le grité que se callará, estaba dolido y me sentía impotente, le grité muchas cosas más a Stephanie, la odiaba, odiaba al mundo, a las personas, mi hermana Pauna fue la única razón por la que en ese momento no abandoné todo._

_A los diecinueve años terminé la carrera de Leyes con honores, meses más tarde mi hermana Sarah se casó con Hakor Leegan, un criador de caballos pura sangre, hace un año mi hermana falleció y yo simplemente huí de casa, no he tenido contacto con nadie._

_Aquella ocasión en que fuimos a los docks fue porque mi familia asistiría a una gala en el palacio real, sabía que sus investigadores trataron de dar conmigo, me he mantenido al tanto de sus vidas gracias a mi correspondencia con George, pero ellos no saben nada de mí y así pretendo seguir._



Si he de tener un futuro será porque yo mismo sea quien lo forje, no quiero vivir del nombre de mi familia, odio eso – Hilary lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, ¿verdad?

Lo sé – le murmuró devolviéndole el beso.

El estanque estaba en tinieblas, la luz estaba desapareciendo, todo el aire circundante era intangible, había un ruido irreal. A medida que moría la luz dorada ganaba brillo la luna, pareciendo mostrar sonriente su predominio. A lo lejos se podía observar una intrusión desparramada de luces, sin duda pronto se celebraría la navidad.

Ven quiero pasear por la cuidad a tu lado – tomo sus manos y caminaron en dirección a Londres, la cuidad iluminada por luces, el cielo estrellado.

Hacía frío, caminaron un rato abrazados, en una parada abordaron una calesa para disfrutar de un paseo nocturno. Hilary estaba emocionada, su rostro reflejaba paz y alegría, después de disfrutar de la vista se acurruco en los brazos de William, él besaba su frente con ternura. El paseo temrinó y caminaron por West End y por el cruce de Tottenham Court Road donde un joven de apenas unos quince años trataba de convencer a los transeúntes para hacerles un retrato, Hilary pensó que aquello ya no existía, miró el trabajo del joven, ella siendo una artista nata, supo apreciar el trabajo del chico, se dejo retratar y luego le pidió a William que modelara, pero el rubio le dijo que solo a su lado permitiría ser dibujado, la rubia sonrió ese sería el mejor recuerdo de su primera cita con William.

El rubio le compro varios dibujos a Hilary, el chico estaba muy agradecido, pero después de tan largo y emocionante día William decidió que ya era tarde.

¿Dónde te estas quedando?

En casa de mamá, es en Oxfor Street – era relativamente cerca, así que caminaron una vez más abrazados, la gente los miraba de reojo.



Había caminado por horas, cuando se sintió sin fuerzas decidió descansar un poco en un lugar seguro, después de un rato siguió caminado en la oscuridad, a lo lejos escuchaba su nombre, pero no respondería. La nieve era firme y simple. Continúo, debía llegar a aquel lugar, ese lugar que soñó.

Debía llegar ahí para huir, para al fin descansar, sentía un gran temor, hacía pocas horas le habían dado la noticia de que estaba enfermo de cáncer, sabía que moriría, era un temor que quedaba fuera de él.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué temer? Era inevitable que aconteciera ¡Morir! Un hombre poderoso como él vencido por una enfermedad, eso no era posible. Miró con temor la nieve circundante, las laderas onduladas, pálidas, tenebrosas. Estaba condenado a morir, podía verlo. Era el momento en que se alzaba la muerte y no había escapatoria. Inconscientemente resbaló y cayó por una de las laderas, podía sentir como descendía, trataba de agarrarse de algo, pero nada pudo detenerlo, así que decidió que no se esforzaría más, solo espero el momento en que se detendría, en que cesaría, mientras caía algo se rompió en su alma e inmediatamente la imagen de sus hijos apareció ante él, ellos sonreían como jamás los había visto.

Discúlpenme – fueron sus últimas palabras y solo hasta ese entonces pudo descansar y vencer a la enfermedad.

**Continuará...**


End file.
